


What I'd Do, Just To Get Back In Your Arms.

by FranklyMrShankly



Series: Our Life, Together [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Skype, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranklyMrShankly/pseuds/FranklyMrShankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is away for work. Frank is at work. </p><p>But hey, that's what Skype is for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'd Do, Just To Get Back In Your Arms.

It was not quite two am when I settled into bed in my tiny hotel room in Tokyo. There had been a party at the con I was attending and, even though I typically pass on these types of events, I decided to stick around at the requests of the others in my group. It had been fun, of course, but I had stayed sober due to a little problem with alcoholism ... and at some point, you realize you have to be drunk or high as fuck to stay at a party where Sailor Jupiter is dirty dancing with Gollum past one am. 

My days of crossover-humping voyeurism were well behind me.

Instead I thought of home. Maggie and Maxine and Frank. It was well past noon at home. Frank would have the kids off to school already and would likely be sitting in front of his computer, hard at work. I was so thankful that Frank's career allowed him to work from home as much as mine did, and that we were fortunate enough to be able to afford help with the kids when our dreams dragged us to our offices. The record label Frank had built from the ground up ten years ago was blossoming beautifully; Frank was so proud the day we could afford for me to quit my soul-sucking job animating other people's ideas and create what I wanted. He had said that I had supported him through his dream and that he was glad to support me through mine.

Fast forward a few years and I'm an author and an Eisner Award recipient and Frank has a major, sought after label. We had careers we were passionate about, two beautiful girls and hyphenated last names. I was a lucky, lucky man. 

It was hard, though, to remember how blessed I was when I was an entire ocean away from family and lonely. I loved my work, so much. Making these books and then touring and presenting them was literally my dream. Conventions were some of the most fun parts, too. But just then, I wanted to be back at home, sneaking a quickie with my husband while the kids were at school. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and rock into me, telling me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was. I wanted to stare into those sweet, hazel eyes and tell him what he does to me. Describe my every sensation and how much I love it. 

Frank loved it when I talked.

I grinned and lifted my laptop from the table beside my bed, putting it on my chest and angling the screen down so that I could see it before I opened the Skype app. I couldn't be in bed with my husband right this moment, but I could talk. I hoped he wasn't too busy for me.

When Frank answered, he wasn't behind his computer or on his phone... was in a meeting.

"Hi, Baby!" His face lit up when the call connected and I could see the screens and walls of the board room behind him. I could also hear the chuckles and chorus of "Hi, Gerard!" from the others in the meeting. I blushed.

"Hey Sugar!" I nearly sang back. "I miss you so much! Are you in a meeting? You didn't have to answer the call! Hi everyone!" 

"Of course I'm taking your call. You're in fucking Japan. I'll take what I can get!" He grinned at me and then looked over the screen of his iPhone, addressing the meeting. "You guys? Let's pick up again tomorrow, okay? Amy, I need the expense reports for that new group on my desk before four so I can submit them to the accountants before five, okay? They're good, but they're not bankrupt me good -- Yet. "

There were murmurs of ascension and the shuffling of chairs being moved around before Frank's attention was back on me and he was moving down the hallway and into his office. "Sorry about that, honey. How's the con?! It must be, what... two am there?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep. Two am and I'm missing my family. Missing you, Frankie. Is your door closed? The blinds drawn?"

Franks eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "Yeah. They are. Hold on a sec." He got up and I heard the lock click into place and the sound system being activated. Frank knew what I was up to. "Alright, G. I'm all yours now. What's up?"

"My dick, Daddy." I wasted no time, biting my lips and putting on my big puppy dog eyes.

Frank smiled at me and ran his fingers through his hair. "That so, Baby? You taking care of that problem yet?" He played with the hem of his tee shirt, knowing I would want to see his chest in a minute. My man. He loved me. 

"No, Daddy. I was waiting for you," I whined. "But I need to, Daddy. Just laying here thinking about you at home got me so hard. Can I please? Can I touch myself?" 

Frank nodded and chewed his lip ring before taking off his shirt. "Yeah baby. But I want you to leave your shirt on, okay? I want you to bring it home to me, stained with your cum." 

I groaned. "Ugh. So hot, Daddy. Yes." I put my computer to the side and adjusted it so that my face was seen well. That was the best part; the part of me he reacted to. I pushed my sweats down just a little and let my dick get caught in the waist band, making it pull back and then pop obscenely against my abdomen when it was released. I heard Frank's breath catch at the noise as I adjusted my shirt, making sure it was in prime, jizz-rag position. My hand lightly stroked my inner thighs before trailing up my dick. Frank could see that I was going slow, teasing myself. 

"Talk to me, Gerard. Tell me what I'm doing to you right now." His voice was stern but strained. He was enjoying this.

"Mmm. You're teasing me with your fingertips, Daddy. And I'm so hard," I whimpered. "It almost hurts, I need to cum so bad."

"Not yet, Baby," Frank scolded. My eyes were closed and my head was tilted back, exposing my throat, as I teased myself, but my attention turned to the screen when I heard my husband unzipping his jeans.

"Fuck, Frankie..." I mumbled as I watched him take his cock out. "Want you Daddy. I want to sit on your dick so bad."

"Oh... yeah? That's a good boy, G," Frank moaned and started stroking himself. "No more teasing, baby boy. touch yourself. Wrap your hand around your cock and moan for Daddy."

I did as he asked and arched my back up a little. "God, Daddy. Feels so good..." My voice was becoming breathless and I could hear Frank panting, softly, watching me. My left hand slid under my own shirt, desperate to feel skin, and I looked up at the ceiling. Frank liked that.

"That's right, baby. Put on a show for Daddy. Tell Daddy what you wanna do when you get back to the states." Frank's voice was getting more and more broken, watching me and pleasing himself. I was loving the attention.

"When I get home, I want you to drag me to bed," I began, pointedly not looking into the camera and putting on the show that Frank wanted. I rolled to my side, facing the device and arching my back, stroking my self more and more rapidly as I spoke. "You're going to strip me naked and make me lay out on our bed for you to see and touch. I'm not going to be allowed to touch you though, not yet."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, Daddy. You're going to kiss every inch of my body, too. I'm going to beg you to blow me, and maybe you'll tease my cock with your mouth a little, but you're not gonna let me cum that way, are you Daddy?"

"No, Angel. I'm not. You're not allowed to cum until Daddy has had you," Frank whispered, strained. 

"Thank you Daddy. I wouldn't want to disappoint, you. I think you're going to get naked then. Kneel next to me or even over my chest.... yeah. Straddle my chest, Daddy and paint my lips with your dick. You're going to smear your precum on me like lipstick and I'm going to open my mouth and try to swallow your cock, Daddy. Because I'm a greedy little slut when it comes to your cock. I always want it in my mouth." 

"Mmmm, yeah, Angel. Am I gonna fuck your throat?"

"Yes, Daddy. I deserve it for being away so long. You're going to hold my hair and fuck my face. You might pause for a moment to see if I'm okay, but I'm just going to grab your hips and pull you deeper into my mouth." The image of Frank looming over me and riding my face was almost too much. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowed my pace a moment, catching a breath. 

"Am I going to cum down your throat, Baby?" Frank purred. He was getting close, too. I could see it in his face when I opened my eyes a bit. 

"No, sir," I said, looking directly at him. "You're going to cum in my ass."

Hw whimpered loudly and started moving his hand faster. I joined him. "How, Angel?" he asked. "How are you gonna get me to fuck you? Beg me. Beg for my cock, Gerard."

"Please!" I keened, desperate, throwing my head back again and jerking off fast, with every intention not to stop until I blew my load. "Need it, Daddy! Please fuck me. I want you in me so bad. Fill me up!' I was getting loud, I knew, but it felt so good. I was hoping that Frank really would do this to me when I got back. Every word was true. I needed him. "I need your cock! Please fuck me! I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk for hours. Leave bruises on my hip. Hickeys on my neck... Frank... Daddy.... _destroy_ me.  _Please."_

"Oh, God. Gerard!" Frank moaned as he came. As he panted and stroked himself through his orgasm, I came too, my moans broken and my voice hoarse.

"Frankie! God. Yes! Oh... _fuck_." White strands covered my tee shirt clad chest and I laughed as I came down from it. "One, disgusting, jizz soaked shirt for Frank Iero-Way." 

He laughed, too, and reached for some Kleenex, cleaning up and putting himself away. 

I took off the shirt and folded it neatly. He smiled lovingly at me. "You're beautiful, husband," he said softly. 

"You're more beautiful, husband," I replied cheekily, giving a satisfied smile. "I fucking love you. Thanks for that. I really needed it. Miss you."

"I miss you, too, Baby." Frank said. "When are you coming home?"

"Three days. For you. Two for me, I guess? Wait... I don't know. Fuck time zones. My flight lands at LAX at ten am on the 15th." I chuckled sleepily and grabbed my pillow, cuddling it like Frank. "You better roll out the welcome mat, too. Want your homemade eggplant part for dinner and you for dessert."

"You been keeping vegetarian out there?" Frank asked. I was eating mostly vegetarian, lately, even when not at home with Frank because my cholesterol had been high. Frank was smug about his healthy heart. 

"Mostly. Had some sushi. And a $102 Kobe beef burger... but I'm in Japan." 

"Gerard...." Frank scolded. 

"What?! I'm in _Japan."_ I repeated. "Kobe beef is like the mecca of cheeseburgers. This is like... my pilgrimage." 

"Alright. Well, you've visited the motherland. Now take your statins and get some sleep. It's late for you."

"Yes dear. Kiss the kids for me. Maybe Skype when they get home from school? I don't care if it wakes me. I miss them," I said sadly. 

"Will do. Just a few more days, okay? Then home to your hubby." He was all cleaned up and went over to shut off his music and unlock his door, just in time for Amy to knock. 

"The expense reports, sir?" She laughed and handed over the file.

"You're early! Great!" Frank enthused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...Daddy." She barked in laughter before slipping out and shutting the door behind her. 

"Jesus...." Frank rubbed his hand over his face. 

"Well," I started, holding back my smile. "You were kind of loud, Daddy."

"Hush you!" He stuck his tongue out at me and hit the button on his intercom. "Janice? Can we look into improving the wifi in the sound proof booths, please? Call the ISP?"

"Yes, Daddy." She replied, and I couldn't stop my laughter if I wanted to. Frank was red in the face, caught between amused and embarrassed.

"I'm never gonna live this down!" He bemoaned.

"Good thing you own the company then. And everyone loves you," I beamed. 

"Good thing I love  _you_ , motherfucker."

"I love you back, Frankie. Night."

"Goodnight, Baby."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wildly un-beta'd.  
> No fucks given.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter -> @FranklyMisterS


End file.
